All or Nothing
by Parting2Eyes
Summary: They thought that this day would never come, but it did. The Hyugga's Heiress dishonors the Hyugga title by throwing it away all for the sake of one man… and one child.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't own Naruto at all! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_They thought that this day would never come, but it did. The Hyugga's Heiress dishonors the Hyugga title by throwing it away all for the sake of one man… and one child. _

The leaves are dashing through the wind like never before in Kohona. The breeze Hinata has come to welcome in her heart as a symbol of the departing third Hokage's 'good omen' or 'great fortune to the village's people'.

The war that took place between Madarra and the Great Five Nations has ended months ago—Madarra killed by Naruto Uzumaki himself. The name of the legendary hero still put's a clench on her heart for that's the day the pink-haired medic realized her true love for the blonde hero. Evidently, in their new found relationship together as a couple.

After the mighty battle that ensued between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, they were both considered lucky to still have a heartbeat. Sakura was pardoned by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, from her duties to aid Naruto and bring him back safely. When she got there it was Naruto she went to first and got his heart kicked into gear again. The astonishing thing was that even the Kyubbi's chakra was depleting! Due to fighting with Madarra and Sasuke and helping other fellow ninja in the war's efforts—mostly it was from fighting Sasuke that brought him down.

If Sakura didn't get there in time then… she clenched the front part of her sweater that's shielding her heart from exploding from her chest. She can't bear the thought of losing that bright smile that only Naruto can provide light in the deep crevice of her heart.

As for Sasuke, she heard rumors that Sasuke was the worst out of the bunch—blood transfusions, multiple surgeries were in order. Only Shizune and Sakura were the only ones putting their time and effort into Sasuke for all the other nations see him as a traitor and a threat to the world itself.

But that didn't stop the knuckle-headed ninja; he went up to the Five Kages and pleaded them to pardon Sasuke as someone who was being corruppted by Madarra and was misguided by the darkness that was lingering in his heart. Moved by how passionate the War's hero devotion to his best friend that is hated by all, they all came up with a solution that Sasuke will NOT be put to death for his crimes.

However, his movements shall be heavily monitored by the Kage's best elite Anbu forces 'til he is deemed one of society. In other words, he's a prisoner in his own village.

She almost feels sad for the Uchiha, how lonely it must've been… thinking there's no way out but death. From what she heard from the hospital nurses, after visiting Neji who's been stuck bed ridden, unable to breathe on his own yet at the time; the Uchiha is stuck underground heavily guarded in an alternative ICU hooked up to machines that monitor and stabilize him for the time being.

He hasn't fluttered an eyelash since the fight between him and Naruto, to Naruto's dismay. He feels optimistic though, seeing as Sasuke's back home now, it's where he belongs.

But the way Hinata sees it, Sasuke will forever be locked in a cage unable to go by society as a normal ninja of his own village. He'll be the epitome of the villages' tragedy and loss, she can see it already. Just like the incident that occurred almost seventeen years ago at Kohona when Madarra let out Kyubbi and all hell broke loose. And the one who took all the beating and neglect was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. It took a great deal for Naruto to get where he is at now, Hinata's guess is that hopefully Naruto can somehow get through to Sasuke that if Naruto can do it then so can he.

But it's not just that easy, this is Sasuke they're talking about—he won't be sugar-coated by words especially from Naruto of all people. Or who knows, maybe whatever happened during their battle he somehow got through to him with sheer will power.

And love.

Deep in Hinata's heart she hopes that Sasuke won't wake up. Not because she despises the last Uchiha but the minute he awakens, she knows and everyone else knows that he won't put up with a bunch of elders would have to say to him and eventually run away again. She clenched her chest tighter with her small petite hand; she cannot bear the thought Naruto getting hurt. Not after all the world has put him through—no, this time she's a changed woman. Yes, she is determined that she'll do everything in her stead to help her unrequited love… even if it means helping the former Avenger if he wakes which she hopes doesn't happen anytime soon.

Her helping Sasuke, the missing nin who is considered and equal to the all powerful Naruto, Orochimaru and Madarra. Such overwhelming power he possesses...

Nah, what's to worry about, people go through comas years on end so there's hope things can ease down and go back to normal.

The sun is dimming, she knows she needs to stop thinking such thoughts that will get her no where. Her walk seems to bring some clarity to her, it's therapeutic even, her father would normally object to her going off all alone but since the war he has seen her in a new light. Someone who's strong like her father and kind like her mother, a Hyugga's heiress indeed to bring a new age to the Hyugga household.

On her way home, she knows that the breeze promises her good things are coming, but what she doesn't know that somewhere beneath the very ground she is walking, certain eyes are fluttering open...

* * *

**That's right peeps, I brought Neji back from the dead, MWHAHAHAHAHA! **

**My first fic, please go hard on me as you can I accept criticism. Let's not mention about the love as well, also accept that too ;).**

**K then I promise to try to update soon as possible! Seeya!**

**~Parting2Eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

'_What's this ache I'm feeling…?' _

_**Beep… beep… beep…**_

'_Where am I…?'_

_**Beep… beep… beep…**_

'_What the hell is that sound?'_

_**BEEP… BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**_

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Someone go inform Lady Hokage that he's waking up! Call in the medic he's going through shock!"

"Ms. Haruno would you like us to get Narut—

"Get the medic now!"

"For-ggive m-me. R-right away M-miss!"

Sakura pulls out the restraints from under his cot while two Anbu guards enter the room witnessing the very missing nin who killed their master Danzo. From the looks of it the medic nin, Sakura, is struggling to restrain the Uchiha who's body is shaking violently.

Luckily, the Anbu were trained to get rid of their emotions so no such thing as revenge or malice towards the Uchiha were present—only following orders. "What are you two gawking at! Someone forgot their invitation in mail? Ah! I need one of you to set up a team to put up highly advanced concealed barriers around this vicinity," the Anbu nodded and left to do as he was told.

"And you, I need you to hold him down while I—ah," Sakura squealed while the dangerous man wearing nothing but a thin sheet of cloth on his body and bandages wrapped around his eyes took hold of her shirt and threw her off to the other side of the room.

He heard a _thump_, guessing that's from her head making contact to the wall. From her distinct pitch of voice, he knew that was Sakura and from the flickering chakra he can sense in the room she is unconscious.

'_Good,' _he thought as he faced the other person in the room. From what he can tell, this person's chakra is somewhat higher rank than a regular Jonin. _'Anbu hmmm… must say they sure know how to—AHHH,' _Sasuke fell out of bed and was writhing in pain while the machines he was hooked on were spiraling out of control.

Sakura waking from her _thump _episode hearing the Uchiha crying out in pain, she turned to the Anbu who is taking his kunai out ready to pounce the Uchiha should he get near the door way.

"Don't," she croaked when she hissed in pain from her concussion and can smell the blood that's coming out from the back of her head. "Go get the nearest medic nin you can find, _now_," she hissed out the last word to the Anbu and off he went.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Welcome home Lady Hinata," Emi, Hyugga's branch maid, greeted as she bowed her head to the kind heiress.

"Good to be home Emi is Neji here," Hinata questioned as she made it to the porch, setting herself down removing her shoes.

"Yes my Lady, he is out around the courtyard sharpening his tools. You know boys and their toys. God knows what in the world use it'll bring to him since he's—," she was cut off as Hinata visibly shown that she was displeased by her unfinished sentence.

Emi means well but sometimes she just doesn't know when to hold her tongue. Eyeing the Lady as she makes her way to where Neji was, showing she's a tad guilty and will apologize as soon as her work is finished first.

Not a few minutes later did she notice an unexpected visitor waiting at the entrance of the Hyugga's fortress, "hmmm, can I help you?"

The rabbit mask Anbu straightened up at the old woman's line of sight and huffed out, "ma'am, I am seeking Lady Hinata Hyugga. It's an emergency and no time to waste."

The old woman visibly twitched at the 'ma'am'. She may be small and insignificant not to mention being part of the branch house, but one's thing's for sure she will not tolerate rudeness from a man behind a mask!

"Now hold your horse's young man, you dare request Lady Hinata and no authorization from Lady Tsunade at that—," she was cut off by the Anbu, "the Uchiha has awaken."

Well, that's more than one way to shut someone up.

Distraught by the new found news she fell down on her knees and doom was written on every wrinkle her face shown. The Anbu had no choice but to enter without permission inside the fortress calling out _'Hinata Hyugga' _within the walls of the Hyugga's Household.

"Do you hear that Lady Hinata," Neji questioned as Hinata is giggling from a funny story Neji told her about Rock Lee went on his rampage at yet another Tea House. Something along the lines of him grabbing Guy sensei's sake on accident then went in drunken fist mode destroying three more shops next to it. How Guy sensei was responsible paying the damages himself and now running down into debt because of beloved and youthful student…

She abruptly stopped giggling having heard her name too, "who can that be…" surely not a voice she can put a face to.

Then the voice in question appeared in front of Hinata and she can see it was none other than one of the elite Anbu Black Ops.

"Lady Hinata, I've come at Sakura's request that she is need of your assistance immediately, you are the only closest Medic ninja available at the current moment," Anbu in questioned down on one knee, his rabbit mask facing the ground.

"What is this about," Neji stepped between the rabbit mask Anbu and Hinata.

Hinata perked her attention as the Anbu stood his full height facing Neji who's a little shorter than he. Evidently showing he's not intimidated by the least bit from the former Jonin who is now decommissioned due to his lung condition.

"Sasuke Uchiha has awakened."

"…"

"…"

Neji, the first to react with a calm indifference but failing to keep up the front terribly, "what does Sakura need Hinata for, can't she take care of it herself? What of Naruto? Hinata can't—,"

"Neji," he was caught off by Hinata's stern voice that he has grown to be proud off but still irks him that now she has a mind of her own. Meaning whatever the danger she will face it head on and cannot be stopped.

Just as she now determined to go into the snake's pit on her own.

"My Lady, this is Sasuke we are talking about—," he turned to face her but he cannot bring himself to finish his sentence looking at that grown and determined face of hers. Why Naruto rejected this strong woman was beyond him.

"Take me to Sasuke," she ordered the rabbit mask Anbu as he offered his hand for a teleportation jutsu. She reaches for it then noticed Neji and his pained expression on his face, she knows that face all too well. A face someone wears that that you are no help to anyone at all, hopeless, a burden, no good for nothing.

Yes, she knows that face indeed.

In return she gave Neji a warm smile, a hope that he's not alone and she understands him completely. He wavered when she gave him that smile and tried to give her a smile back but faltered. He knows Sasuke is a danger and to think Hinata of all people is going in there on her own is so much that he can take.

He's weak. Weakness is something he needs to get used to. "Be careful, Hinata," forgetting their formal statuses for now.

"Hm," she nodded then grabbed hold of the indifferent rabbit mask's hand and there the one minute and gone the next.

* * *

**BOO YAH! Yes my lovely lilies, Neji is indeed back from the dead (if you kept up with the manga, he is indeed dead... I think e.o?) but unfortunately is stripped of his ninja duties due to his lung condition... for now x].**

**Alrighty I'll try to update soon! Sorry there's no sasuhina poof in this chapter but the next... who knows, do you? OF COURSE NOT.**

**~Parting2Eyes**


End file.
